parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki
Rafiki is a Character From The Lion King He played Walter Reilly in Crocodile Barkin He Played The Peddler in Ericladdin He Played King Louie in The Mammal Book He Played Old Jafar in Simbaladdin He Played King Bumi in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He Played Adult Avatar Roku in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style Rafiki played Brewster in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He Played Chef Louie in The Little Mer-Lioness He Played Nicodemus in The Secret of NIMH (Ooglyeye Style) He Played Alan-A-Dale in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He Played Getafix in Timonix He Played Big Guard in My Favorite Goofy He played Preston Whitmore in Atlantis (CoolZDane Animal Style): The Lost Empire He Played Cookie in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Uranimated18 Version) He Played Grubbs the Drunk Scout in Wild Animalz (Antz) He Played Happy in Mindy White and The Seven Animals He Played Cornelius in A Cartoon Character's Life He Played Vitruvius in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) He Played Kekata in Maid Mariahontas He played Grumpy in Destiny White and the Seven Mammals He played Yax in Mammaltopia (RatiganRules Style) and Kidstopia He played The Doorknob in Vanessa in Wonderland He played Sneezy in Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals He Played Mr. Shark in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) and Cartoon Story 2 (Austin A Style) He Played Scuttle in The Little Woman He Played Wisdom Tooth in Simba (Chowder) He Played The Lorax in The Mandrill (The Lorax 1972 & 2012) He Played Sebastian in The Little Frog He Played S.D. Kluger in Danny Claus is Coming to Town Portrayals: *The Cat King - He is played by King Louie *The Bear King - He is played by Top Cat *The Mammal King, The Mammal King 2: Peter Pan's Pride, The Mammal King 1 1/2, The Child King, The Child King 2: Max's Pride, Big Bird and Snuffy (Timon and Pumbaa), and The Child King 1½ - He is played by Rabbit *The Tigger King, The Tigger King 2 Tigger's Pride, and The Tigger King 1 1/2 - He is played by Friar Tuck *The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies - He is played by Professor Oak Voice Actors: # Robert Guillaume - English # Khary Payton (The Lion Guard) - English # John Kani (2019 film) # Ryuji Saikachi - Japanese # Genaro Vásquez - Spanish # Juan Fernandez - Spanish # Joachim Kemmer - German # Leon Boden - German # Pietro Mario - Portuguese # Med Hondo - French # Fernando Luis - Portuguese # Dov Reiser - Hebrew # Momi Levy - Hebrew Gallery: Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki in The Lion King Rafiki in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Rafiki in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Rafiki in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Rafiki in The Lion King 1½ Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg The gym leaders red and blue (399movies style).jpg Category:Wise Characters Category:Baboons Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Monkeys Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with a beard Category:Old Character Category:Elderly Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters